The Forest of Love
by Pcgamingmaster
Summary: Bianca want's to spend a day with Nate at Unova's New Safari Park, unfortunately a wild Pokémon causes some trouble. Please Rate and Review. OneShot. rated T due to Violence and mild kissing.


(As with the last story Nate is 16 and Bianca is 18)

The Forest of Love.

Nate was sitting at home, he was bored out of his mind. He stroked his Sylveon, whom he named Eon softly as he wondered what to do.

"What should I do?" Nate said quietly "Just call Bianca, she'll love to talk to you." Eon said smugly. "No, You know I get embarrassed whenever I speak to her."

Nate replied "What? Are you scared of Speaking to a pretty girl?" Figre, Nate's Incineroar said "N-No, I just." Nate's Marrowak, Guardia jumped up on the table "What? You have a crush on her and are scared of rejection."

Nate Sighed "For any other trainer, having your Pokémon talk to you would be a blessing." Eon looked up "Look, we're sorry for picking on you darling, but we think you should ask Bianca out." A tear rolled down Nate's face "She'll just reject me." Suddenly Nate's Xtranscelver rung, it was Bianca. "Not her, please not her."

Figre took it off Nate and Answered it "himself. "Hey Bianca, what's that? You need Nate. He'd LOVE to talk to you, ok I'll pass it over." Nate looked embarrassed "H-Hey Bianca" Nate said nervously "Hey Nate, could you help me?"

Nate looked nervous "W-With what?" Bianca's voice sounded like music to Nate, unfortunately hearing it also made Nate very shy "I can't go through the new BleekMarsh Safari Park alone, could you help me, I'll make it worth your while~" Nate's face went bright red "S-S-Sure." Nate muttered out "Thanks, I'll wait for you there, see you soon~" Nate sat there "Lucky, spending the day with Bianca, she might even kiss you."

Nate sighed "I know but.." Eon rubbed his head on Nate's legs "Did you even listen to the way she was speaking to you? She'd love to send time with you." Nate Sighed "Alright I'll go, but I'l take Figre with me." Nate took out Figre's Pokéball and called him in."

"God I hate the Po-" Figre was taken in "Bye guys, I'll be back in the evening." Nate walked out his door and locked it. "Wanna check Nate's search history?" Eon said to Guardia "You bet." Guardia replied

Nate nervously walked towards the BleekMarsh Safari Park, "Hey Nate!" Bianca said cheerfully, Nate smiled "H-Hey Bianca." Nate loved how beautiful she was, She had a Summer Dress and High Heels on with a little handbag.

Nate loved heroutfit. "Why do you have to go with me?" Nate asked, trying not to stutter. "I need someone to protect me from the dangers of this place." Bianca smiled sweetly. "Shall we G-Go in?" Nate said while admiring Bianca "Sure." Bianca said while Smirking. Bianca and Nate slowly walked into the Marsh. "Rare Pokémon are found here."

Bianca said softly "Things like Starters and other Rarities." Bianca looked at Nate as they walked along the oath "Thank you for doing this for me." Bianca smiled as she put some bright red Lickstick on and smiled at Nate. *God, she's totally hitting.* Nate thought to himself. Nate moved closer to Bianca and smiled weakly "Listen Bianca, can I ask you something" Bianca gave Nate a sweet smile "Sure Nate, What do you want?" Nate shyly smiled "A-Are you Hittin-"

A screech pierced the Marsh "It's coming from down there/" Nate ran to the area "Nate, let me take my heels off first!" Nate stopped in shock, A baby Chikorita was being attacked by a Shiny Feraligator. Bianca caught up with Nate "Oh my God... a Shiny..."

Bianca said in awe, Nate immediately got out his Net Ball "FIGRE GO." Figre got infuriated "HEY, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE." Figre used Outrage, the The Feraligator bit into Figre's arm while dropping the Chickorita "RUN, I'LL DEAL WITH IT."

Nate looked concerned "But Figre!" Figre Stared to cry "D-DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE ALRIGHT, GET BIANCA AND THE CHICKORITA TO SAFTEY, PLEASE!" A tear filled in Nate's eyes as he ran, Bianca Ran along with Nate as she held the Chickorita in her arms. "I think we lost it."

Nate sighed "Don't worry Nate, Figre will be ok." Nate smiled "I guess you're right." Bianca caressed Nate's cheek and made him blush "Nate, Can I ask you something?" Bianca asked softly. Nate blushed heavily "Wh-What?" Bianca moved to a few inches from Nate's face "Do you like me?" Bianca asked.

Nate started sweating, Her Lipstick, her clothing, Her Voice and her personality. "Yes..." Nate said quietly. Suddenly Nate felt Bianca's lips melt into his. Nate's face went bright red as he just let it happen. After a minuet Bianca pulled away "Wow... You're an incredible kisser."Bianca said while pressing herself on Nate."

Nate smiled "So I guess we're a thing now?" Bianca smiled "Yeah, to be honest this is the only reason why I wanted to come here with you." Bianca said "Is this what worth your while means to you?" Bianca giggled as a small, green head popped up from Bianca's bag.

"Chikorita?" The Baby Chikorita said "D-Do you want it?" Bianca asked Nate. Nate smiled as he took the Chikorita from Bianca "Of Course." He gave Bianca a kiss on the cheek. "The fact that you're willing to give up a shiny to save another Pokémon, you're amazing."

Nate smirked "Hopefully my mom won't notice the lipstick "Congrats Nate" Figre said smugly. "Figre, you're alive" Nate gave a hug to his Incineroar. Figre smiled "Sorry Nate, the Feraligator isn't." Figre looked disappointed, Nate smiled softly "It's alright Figre, as long as Magnum is safe."

Figre looked shocked "Magnum! Why the name Magnum?" Nate chuckled "Meganium sounds like Magnum." Figre sighed "Alright, Can we go home now?" Nate smiled "I think I'll walk Bianca home." Nate said as he handed Magnum to Figre and walked off with Bianca while holding her hand.

Nate opened his door at about Midnight 2Look Nate, Figre found these cool heels in BleekMarsh." Guardia said in a happy tone. Nate's Mother walked downstairs and looked unhappy."Nate, Guardia and Eon both told me about your search history."


End file.
